Beautiful World
by skrinkle
Summary: Sometimes the rain doesn't always wash away the unwanted, but a certain Eva pilot just might know what can. Kaworu/Shinji slight AU?


I decided to base this fic off of the song 'Beautiful World' by Utada Hikaru. It's used for the end credits in the first movie of the Evangelion Rebuild series.  
This was meant to be just a sweet little fluffy bit, but it somehow ended up with partial undressing ^-^;

So...the few lyrics following are not by me. For the record.

_

* * *

_

_**If I could only have one desire fulfilled  
I would wish to be sleeping by your side, wherever that may be.**_

Shinji ran a hand through his dampening hair, tilting his head to look out the window. From where he was lying he could see the span of the street vibrating with the pouring rain through the window. Shuddering, he curled into himself and pulled the sheet tighter around him. Even when it rained, the air still constricted with choking heat. It made him sweat and prone to heightened anxiety, which made his burrowing inside the blankets something less than understandable. He fidgeted, curling his toes and clenching fistfuls of blanket in his grip.

"Are you okay, Shinji?"

Shinji did not turn to answer the boy lying beside him. "Yeah, I…I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine."

Tilting his cheek to stare at the length of wall underneath the window, Shinji felt a hand ghost across his abdomen and wrap around his middle. Kaworu's body pressed against him, radiating more of that sickening heat. Shinji only blinked into the darkness, deciding not to let himself sink any farther into Kaworu's inviting arms.

"What's on your mind, Shinji?" Kaworu's grip tightened around his waist, and Shinji half-wondered why he had asked the fair boy to spend the night with him in the first place.

"It's just…the rain. It's bleak. Rain is supposed to wash away dirt and grime, everything bad. But nothing bad here ever seems to get washed away. It's hot."

Kaworu nuzzled into the nape of Shinji's neck, breathing in his scent and placing soft kisses along his skin. He gently allowed his hand to travel up Shinji's abdomen, rubbing him through his shirt in a calming manner.

"You're right, maybe the rain doesn't get rid of bad things. But I know what does."

"…What?"

"Being with you."

_**If I were to have only one desire fulfilled  
It would be to lie sleeping by your side, it doesn't matter where it is.**_

Shinji turned to face him, squinting at his smile in the darkness. "What?"

"Whenever I'm with you, I forget everything wrong in the world." Kaworu connected the space between them, pressing his forehead to Shinji's own burning one and giving a small laugh. "You're the savior of my sanity, in a definition."

He didn't need to see Shinji's face to know it had already begun to flush with timidity. His smile widening, Kaworu slipped his hand underneath Shinji's shirt to rest his palm against the slick skin underneath. Close enough to feel Shinji's breath on his face, he drew the smaller boy closer to him, grazing his lips ever so slightly against his mouth. "Do you not feel the same?"

Any other time Shinji might've lied or simply turned away. But at that moment, with the torrid rain lashing down and spotting the sky with thunder, Shinji allowed himself to succumb to the tenderness in Kaworu's voice. He struggled to face the boy draped around him; vermillion eyes shadowed by silver hair stared placidly back at him. Shinji had never been a boy of many words, and allowed his actions to speak for him as he reached up to brush his hand over Kaworu's.

Kaworu smiled as he placed gentle kisses along Shinji's lips, which soon obediently parted to return the favor. The thrash of the storm outside was the only sound as they quietly exchanged kisses, wrapped around one another in the dark. Soon Kaworu's hand had moved to entwine his pale fingers with Shinji's, he gently pushed the other pilot onto his back and settled atop him.

Shinji softly gasped as Kaworu pressed his abdomen into his own, trailing his kisses along his jaw.

"You're beautiful, Shinji Ikari." Kaworu whispered in his ear, as if it were some intimate secret forbidden for any other to hear.

_**If I don't get to see you even when my world disappears  
As long as I am resting beside you, any place is fine…**_

Shinji squeezed his eyes shut as the boy above him began to grind against the side of his leg.

"Please forgive me, it's just that you're so lovely." Aware of how Shinji squirmed uncomfortably under him, Kaworu stifled a sly grin.

Kaworu was always saying strange things like that, and Shinji always thought it even stranger that he displayed as simple and personal actions as his words held. He always shared his feelings, as if he had no fear of being hurt.

Biting his lip, Shinji shivered as a pair of hands began to run up his waist, taking his shirt up with them.

Kaworu laughed and tilted his head. "You said you were too hot, right?"

Shinji flushed and looked away as he allowed Kaworu to slip his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor.

"I love the feel of your skin." Kaworu took a moment to nuzzle his check against Shinji's abdomen. He began to trail wet kisses up Shinji's stomach and chest before pulling him into a deep kiss. "I love you."

As the pale boy on top of him again began to press against him in a maddening manner, Shinji caught himself feeling up his oversized shirt, tentatively exploring the slender expanse his chest with the tips of his fingers. Kaworu smiled and wriggled out of his own shirt. He snuggled even more in between Shinji's legs, the shared body heat radiating for their skin making the air even more stifling. But both boys were beyond caring.

"I'd like to stay with you like this forever." Kaworu mused between his lingering kisses, "There would be no more rainy days to be disappointed with, as long as you'll have me."

And for once, Shinji agreed with those strange words of his. "I want you here too…Kaworu…"

Maybe now he did know what could finally make everything wrong on this earth blur and fade into nothing.

_**In this beautiful world.**_

* * *

Yeah, this was a little bit pointless, but Kaworu is so sweet to Shinji~  
Reviews or input? I would be much obliged. You know what to do ;)


End file.
